For Your Love
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Johnny was so shy... except when he was like this with me... READ IF YOU LIKE JOHNNY PACAR


I had a hard time registering how to make my body move in order to take my shirt off. Johnny had me pinned up against the bedroom wall and didn't show any sign of letting me up any time soon. He pushed hard against me, slow song playing in the background.

Your drums, we're drumming, your drums  
>Your drums, we're drumming, your drums<p>

You can't say that I'm going no where  
>'Cause you don't know where I'm coming from<br>And you can't say that I'm going no where  
>When I have been trying to reach you for so long <p>

"Mmmm" I moaned from under his chest. "This is very bad."

"I'll make it better baby. I promise." Johnny breathed as he sank down to his knees and sensationally made a big deal of pulling my bikini bottoms off." You're wet already, wow."

"Don't do that hard babe it- ahhhhh my god! You are so damn good at making me almost pass out from pleasure." I said as Johnny picked me up and I instantly made aroused noises against his face.

Biting down on me, Johnny pulled the shirt over my head and slowly, as if he wanted to make this last forever, made his way over to the bed, laying my body down on top of it.

The music helped me escape as we went with the rise and fall of the artists voice.

Your drums, we're drumming, your drums

Friends say I've got something wrong,  
>'Cause I've been trying to reach you for so long<br>For so long, I've tried  
>To reach you, baby, don't you know that<p>

I've been treading water for your love,  
>Whether I sink or swim, it's you I'm thinking of<br>I've been treading water for your love  
>As my light grows dim maybe I'm not strong enough, oh<p>

Your drums, we're drumming, your drums  
>Your drums, we're drumming, your drums<p>

I can't say where I'm going, no where  
>This feeling goes on and on<br>I can't say that I'm going somewhere  
>When I've been failing to reach you for so long <p>

"I can't hang on much longer Johnny." I said hyperventilating as he worked my core to a sticky mess in between his fingers. The strong hands, callosed from playing guitars all the time made it hard not to give in to the pulses of hot, deep passion radiating off of my body.

"We still got another verse baby. Do you like it like this?' Johnny got on top of me and rolled over so he was on the bottom, seeing everything he had to work with from a new vantage point.

"You taste so good baby girl.." he swallowed the juice that had worked it's way inside me with his cool tounge making my feet go up onto his broad shoukders.

"Don't bite down. I can't take it when you- ahhh!" I screamed, obviously, Johnny hadn't listened to my poliet request.

"Baby…. Make me go off in you…" Johnny breathed moving to the other side of my body and laying down cross it sideways. We played in different ways every night since he liked to try new things and I was still trying to perfect my own likes and dislikes. Johnny was always supportive of trying things for new with me and I knew he was the one I wanted to be with forever, good sex or not.

But this was on the good side and I liked it so I told him.

"Oooooooooh man baby. Do it again!"

"Yes ma'am as you wish." Johnny pushed inside me and I wrapped my legs harder and tighter around him.

For so long, I've tried  
>To reach you, baby, don't you know that<p>

I've been treading water for your love,  
>Whether I sink or swim, it's you I'm thinking of.<br>I've been treading water for your love  
>As my light grows dim maybe I'm not strong enough, oh<p>

Maybe all along (all along)  
>I've been holding on (holding on)<br>To the promise that you need some time  
>Making everything into a story<br>Making sure I never get to feel happy  
>Taking everything you do my own way<br>Thinking that you're begging me, please

I've been treading water for your love,  
>Whether I sink or swim, it's you I'm thinking of.<br>I've been treading water for your love  
>As my light grows dim maybe I'm not strong enough, oh<p>

Your drums, we're drumming, your drums  
>Your drums, we're drumming, your drums <p>

"ahhhhhhhhhhh ." I came on Johnny's face and he laughed as he bit down one more time before going off himself.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMm! Man baby that was amazing!" He smiled and rubbed my back in praise and I laughed happy and proud that I was able to give Johnny exactly what he wanted how he wanted it. This definitely went down as planned and it had to one of the easiest times he had to get me hot. Johnny was so shy normally but he was so good at getting me mushy inside that he didn't even know how much I wanted to play like this again.

The song we always listened to ended and we fell into a sweaty heap rolling over into the same place we had started, up against the wall, johnny holding onto me, fingers twisted into my hair and sweat pouring down his chest. I wasn't as bad but still had a hard time really catching my breath.

"I love you ." Johnny breathed kissing me passionately on the mouth like we always did after we made love at home.

"I love you too baby. You are so hot." I smiled and noticed Johnny wink at me and push further inside. We replayed the song and took off again oblivious to anything but each other.


End file.
